The Uchiha She Will Marry
by JohnStang
Summary: What started out as a game between Kushina and Mikoto ended as something else entirely between Sasuke and Kushina.


**The Uchiha She Will Marry**

Disclaimer 

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

I had this idea for a while and some of you may remember it being part of one my other fics. I won't apologize for this one though. It won't be everyone's cup of tea. I suspect this one to will not get many fans. Just remember if you do not like it then do not read it, its just that simple. If you are simple minded enough after this to leave me a hate comments then I feel sorry for you. I write for my own pleasure and no one else's.

Also, If you have not read my other story, Kimiko-chan, I urge to read it as events from that story is in this story. This story happens in an AU universe from that AU reality. Some events are very similar while others differ. However you will be lost if you do not read that story first. Hehe.

* * *

The crowd was full of disgust as they notice the woman pace back and forth in front of the old gate of the Uchiha Compound. Since the massacre there has only been one person to step foot on these cursed grounds regularly. That is the person the woman is here to see. The reason she is pacing back and forth is that she is not paying him a social call. Her heart is split in two because of the reason she is here. To do what she really wants to do would be a betrayal to her ex-husband and her daughter may never forgive her. The woman's name is Kushina Uzumaki, ex-wife of Minato Namikaze and mother to Kimiko Uzumaki Namikaze.

She is here to discuss plans for a public wedding with her fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha. She is disgusted because it seemed like fate itself was conspiring to bring her and Sasuke together in this fashion Even though it will hurt many people. She knows how this all happened and many know it's not Kushina's fault. Just the same, she blames herself for being in the predicament of having to make a very complex choice. To try to put things into perspective she tries one more time to piece together how she got there. She learned most of this from reading Uchiha records gained from investigating the Massacre as well what she can remember herself.

Kushina was a young girl when she first came to Konoha. She loved her native land so much she did not want to leave. However the leaders made it clear she had no choice in the matter. Imagine her surprise to find out the reason. Mito did not like the fact Kushina was not given a choice so she made it a point to inform the young girl why the choice was made for her. At the same time Mito introduced Kushina to Kurama for the first time. Kushina then began to loath Konoha for ripping her from her native land only to use her as a jail for this terrifying creature.

Elsewhere in Konoha, a young girl was finding out her future was being decided at the same time. Mikoto Uchiha's sharingan became active already which is very rare in the Uchiha clan. In hopes to strengthening the power of the Sharingan it was decided she would marry Fugaku Uchiha who was the son of the current leader of the Uchiha clan. Also they are aware of Kushina and the reason she came to Konoha so they ordered Mikoto to befriend Kushina and try to use her sharingan on her so they can control the next vessel.

This angered Mikoto very much. They picked her husband for her now they are picking her friends. Will they ever let her have some freedom of choice?

The next day both girls had to relieve some steam. When they faced each other during Tai jutsu training, the match got very heated very quickly. It became apparent to each other angry for some reason. In the end, the instructor had to tell to knock it off and take a breather.

Mikoto felt bad for trying to take hr pent up frustrations out on Kushina so she went over and talked to her. "Hi, I am Mikoto Uchiha. Look I am sorry I was going overboard during the match. I am just having a little family difficulty."

Kushina giggled, "You too. I thought I had title to roughest family life."

Mikoto giggled, "You evidently don't know very much of the Uchiha clan then."

"Well that much is true. Hi my name is Kushina Uzumaki."

"You would not be related to the Hokage's wife, Mito Uzumaki, by chance?"

Kushina sighed, "The very same. Since she is getting up there in the years it was decided for me I would come live her in Konoha as the village's next token Uzumaki?"

Mikoto sighed, "It must be rough being forcibly ripped from your own village like that. I won't blame you if you hate this village. I am angry with my clan and at myself right now."

Kushina got puzzled, "Oh why?

"For starters they chosen the person I will have to marry some day as if my feeling is of no consequence."

"Ok I see why you are made at your clan but why at yourself?" asked Kushina.

"Well because my clan also ordered me to befriend you and I rebelled. As it turns out I kind of like you and want you as a friend."

Kushina got nervous about the part that her clan ordered her to be her friend. "Mikoto, friends are always honest with each other. Do you agree?"

Mikoto looked directly at Kushina and replied, "Yes?"

"Well if you want to be my friend answer me this, exactly why did your clan order you to be my friend? Answer me honestly. I must tell you there is a highly secret reason I was made to come to this village and I know what it is."

Mikoto gazed at Kushina and realized she knows she is to be the next vessel for the Nine Tailed Fox. She also must have guessed why she was told to be her friend. She lowered her head, "It's because of the Nine Tailed Fox. We know you are to be the next vessel."

Kushina was not surprised. "How many of the Uchiha actually know of my status?"

"Not many. I try to keep apprised of what the clan knows and does not know. I have my ways," chuckled Mikoto, "I did not even know Mito was the vessel of the Nine Tailed Fox until the Uchiha elder told me last night. I think only five people in the clan knows."

Kushina considered what Mikoto told her, "I believe you. Now what game shall we play?"

Mikoto grinned mischievously, "How about I show you a magic trick?"

"What kind of magic trick?" gushed Kushina.

"I can turn my eyes a different color, a red color."

"OOOO, show me," pleaded an excited Kushina.

"Hmm I think not. You might turn your head away before the trick is over," said Mikoto while thinking about the trap she has just laid.

"I will not! I will not turn my head away until the trick is over."

"I don't know if you can keep eye contact with me that long," wondered Mikoto with a sly voice.

Kushina got into Mikoto face and looked directly into her eyes, not wavering from them for a second. "I promise you I will not look away and I promise you I will keep eye contact with you."

Mikoto quickly activated her sharingan. Mikoto has a unique sharingan from the rest of the clan. Her sharingan allows her to control the mind of her victims. Kushina got a blank look on her face. "Kushina you will forget used my sharingan on you. Whenever I say your name, you will look directly into my eyes, when you can, and drop any defenses you have against the sharingan. In other words, you will let me put you in this trance whenever I wish. From this moment on you are under my control whenever you are in this trance. When I release you from this trance, you will forget about ever being in a trance but still follow any orders I give while in this trance like state. Do you understand what I have told you Kushina?"

In a monotone like voice Kushina answered, "Yes Mikoto!"

"Hmm when answering me in this trance you will always refer to me as master and I will refer to you sometimes as slave. Do you understand?"

In the same voice as before, Kushina answers, "Yes Master, this slave understands."

"Good. In a few minutes you will come out of this trance as if you never been in a trance. However, the commands I have given you will be followed out even though you don't remember the commands themselves. Understand slave?"

"Yes master." A few minutes later Kushina came out of the trance and Mikoto was no longer there. She guesses she must have fallen asleep.

Mikoto on the other had skipped her way back to class being pleased with herself. She had accomplished her entire mission her clan has assigned her in on hour. However, she was angry with the clan so she will keep her success with Kushina a secret. She only did what she did because something deep down told her it would be useful in the future.

As the years passed Mikoto's and Kushina's bond of friendship grew. In addition, Mikoto's power over Kushina grew as well. Every so often, she would put Kushina into the trance to strengthen her position over Kushina. In time, she no longer needed to use her sharingan to place Kushina into a trance. That was a good thing for when she became a Jinchuriki she nearly lost her control over Kushina's will. Sha had to work hard to gain it back. Inside the mind plane, Kurama was very nervous to find out Kushina was under the spell of a long-term sharingan mind control technique.

Shortly after Mikoto and Kushina became friends, Kushina was kidnapped. Part of Kushina was glad for she never liked Konoha anyways and its seems they were inadequate to rescue her even though she was leaving them a trail of her own red hair to follow. Kushina was rescued that night but was not rescued by any leaf Shinobi. She was rescued by a young boy by the name of Minato Namikaze. He had seen the her beautiful red hair strewn everywhere and knew it was a trail. He did not know she was being Kidnapped until he caught up with them. In an instance he took out the Shinobi that captured her, he was not a man, he was not a Shinobi, he was a boy who simply loved Kushina's red hair and wanted to protect her even with the cost of his own. This greatly impressed Kushina so she gave this boy her love. Years later the boy became a man who in turn became a Shinobi who in turn became Hokage. He also became Kushina's beloved husband.

During the academy years, Mikoto had a unique perversion. Her perversion was to see what she could get Kushina to do while under her trance. She quickly realized that she could not force Kushina to do anything she outright did not want to in the first place. However, she could get her to do those exact same things if she slowly work Kushina towards that goal.

Shortly after the failed kidnapping of Kushina, word got back to Konoha of the destruction of Uzushiogakure, The village hidden behind whirlpools. This village is also the native home of all Uzumaki. Mito cried in her husband's arms. Kushina cried first in the arms of one Minato Namikaze. He was amazingly supportive to Kushina during this time. The next person she sought comfort from was her best friend, Mikoto Uchiha. This took place within the Uchiha compound. "Mikoto, my entire clan has been wiped out, destroyed, murdered …" she cried while in Mikoto's arms.

Mikoto hugged her friend and offered her reassurances that despite how it seems everything is going be Ok. Suddenly she had a perverse idea, "Kushina."

Kushina looked directly into Mikoto's eyes as her programming earlier stipulated. Mikoto instantly used her sharingan to place Kushina into a trance, "Kushina, how would you like to become an Uchiha someday? Won't that be a blast?"

"Why yes that would be great? How can I become an Uchiha though? I am not remotely related to you," asked a rather excited Kushina.

"Easy silly! All you have to do is to marry into the Uchiha clan. I bet you could even marry one of my future sons. Now remember you will forget this conversation but you will remember the feeling of excitement of the possibility of being an Uchiha thru marriage. Also you will not marry an Uchiha unless you are in love with them, clear slave."

"Yes Master," answered Kushina. A minute later Kushina came out of the trance feeling a lot better. She thanked Mikoto for hearing her out and left. Mikoto grinned thinking that it would be perverse to be Kushina's Mother-in-law.

Years passed by. Mikoto and Kushina passed the genin exam together and were put on the same ninja squad. The other team member they had did not last long. She was known as Mebuki. She knew all too well what Mikoto did to Kushina but dared not say anything for fear of Uchiha wraith. Instead, she decided it best to be in the background until she could retire as many Kunoichi do when they get married and start a family. As luck would have it, all three women had their children about the same time with Mikoto being first.

When Kushina was walking with her midwife toward the secret location chosen for her baby's birth they bumped into Mikoto and her new baby's nanny. "Mikoto! It's nice to see you up and around. How is this bundle of joy?" Kushina asks as she looks right at the baby in her friend's arms.

"Kushina," Mikoto says as she sees Kushina go into a trance only detectable by her, "This is Sasuke. I am sure you will grow to love him very much."

Kushina looks up at Mikoto warmly, "I am sure I will love him very much. I wonder is Sasuke would mind having my child as part of his family."

Just then the midwife interjected, "Speaking of which we better get moving Kushina. This area is not safe for your child's birth.

Kushina came out her trance quickly, "Okay. Okay. I'm going. I'm going. Bye Mikoto."

"Bye." As Mikoto watches Kushina walk out of sight, she thought it was very perverse that she may have just introduced Kushina to her future husband, Sasuke Uchiha.

Well the birth of Kushina's baby was climatic. As soon as she gave birth, someone kills the midwives and kidnaps her child making Minato helpless as he says he will extract the Nine Tailed Fox from Kushina. Surprised, they were rescued by their daughter who had fox ears and tail. The most disappointing thing about the entire ordeal was that she had a daughter. Kushina really thought she was having a boy and yearned for one.

Weeks later, she visited the Uchiha compound to show Mikoto her daughter Kimiko. "Yes I had a daughter Mikoto. I really wanted a son but I will love Kimiko to death and never let her know I had wished her to be a son instead."

"Kushina," Mikoto said to get her into a trance. "Of course, you will never ever let Kimiko feel the shame of a mother not loving her. You will love her to death just as you will love my son as if he was a part of you. You can come here and visit him whenever you like. Each time you do visit him your love for him will deepen. Why don't you visit him about twice a week?"

Kushina agreed and came out of her trance. Since then she visit 'Sasuke' about twice a week for years to come. Sasuke in turn developed a bond and a huge crush on his 'Aunt' Kushina. Mikoto thought it perverse for Kushina to use a fake excuse of visiting her friend Mikoto with her husband and daughter just so she could spend time with Sasuke.

A couple months before Sasuke's sixth birthday, Mikoto overheard a conversation between Sasuke and Kushina.

"Kushi-chan!"

"Yes Sas-kun," answered Kushina to Sasuke's pet name for her.

"You know my birthday is coming up right?"

Kushina got a smile on her face, as she looked Sasuke in the eyes. "I know. What do you want for your birthday, love?"

"I want two things actually. The first thing I want to be introduced to your daughter."

"Done! I will bring her for your sixth birthday party. And what is the second thing you wish?"

Sasuke blushed, "Well I want a portrait of the woman I love more than life itself. I want her wear for this portrait the outfit she wore when she graduated the academy and I want her to have the look of love on her face as if she was gazing up at me from a sitting position. Will you please pose for such a portrait?"

Kushina's heart fluttered with excitement over Sasuke's proclamation of love for her. She knew this boy had a crush on her but love is another thing. She loves him more than she can ever express so have that love returned like that nearly make her faint. However, she saw problems with her posing for this portrait for him. "Sasuke, even though I would love to pose for this portrait I really don't thin…"

Mikoto had to put a stop to that so she interrupted by saying, "Kushina!" Kushina stopped talking immediately as she went into a trance. Mikoto turned to Sasuke, "Dear, I need to talk to Kushina alone. Will you please go outside and practice your taijutsu. Don't worry I see to it you get the portrait you wish for Kushina to pose for."

"Yes Mother," replied Sasuke as he ran outside elated. His mother never let him down before and doubted she ever will.

After Sasuke was out of hearing range, Mikoto turned to Kushina and stated sternly, "Slave, are you out of your freaking mind? Sasuke is at the tender age that rejection will hurt him." Then she said in a softer, calmer voice, "Besides, don't you think it would be fun to pose for such a portrait for the person you love more than anyone else?"

While in the trance, Kushina gushed excitedly, "Why yes that would be fun? I can't believe I was about to refuse my darling such a gift. I am sorry, Master."

Mikoto giggled, "Now, now, slave. I am no longer mad at you. If you really love Sasuke that much and wish to pose for the portrait like that so much, then be here tomorrow at 9 am sharp and bring the outfit he wants you to wear for it. You can change here."

Then next morning was a slow morning for Kushina as she waited for Kimiko and Minato to leave so she can head over to the Uchiha compound. Once there, she eagerly changed into the outfit she guessed was Sasuke's favorite. Mikoto then led her to an open pasture still within the compound. Once there she met the person who would be painting her portrait. Kushina noted he was famous and very good. He then posed Kushina in the way Sasuke wanted based upon talking to him directly. He was about to painting when Mikoto stopped him. "The pose is perfect but her expression is all wrong. Could you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

After the painter went inside a nearby building, Mikoto said, "Kushina."

"Yes master."

Mikoto remembered conditioning Kushina so her love for Sasuke would deepen every time she comes over to spend time with him. Without fail, Kushina has been coming over to the Uchiha compound twice a week for the last five and a half years just to spend time with Sasuke. She knows the love Kushina must have for Sasuke has to be greater than her love for anyone else.

"How much do you love Sasuke?"

"I can't really put a value on it. All I know is I think about him all the time even if I am not with him," replied Kushina honestly.

"So slave, are saying you love him more than your husband, Minato?"

"Yes master, I do love him more than my husband, Minato."

"Do you love him more than your daughter, Kimiko?"

"Yes I love Sasuke more than I love Kimiko."

"Would you say you love him more than your combined love for Minato and Kimiko?"

"YES Master, I love Sasuke more than I love both Minato and Kimiko combined," Kushina stated aphetically.

"Do you suppose you might be in love with my son, Sasuke? If you do, it would be alright with me."

Kushina heart fluttered once again. What she said next was said softly but also with unbridled excitement, "Yesss, I … think I am in love with Sasuke."

Mikoto got on the ground facing Kushina and hugged her. Then as she hugged her, she whispered into her ear, "It's alright, slave. There is no think about being in love. I knew you were in love with my Son for a while now. I find it exciting. Don't you find being in love exciting. Aren't you excited about being in love with Sasuke Uchiha, the Uchiha you will one day marry."

Kushina heart stopped for a second, "The Uchiha I will marry. Mikoto that means not only will I finally be a part of the Uchiha clan but also we will be family. I am in love with Sasuke. I know that know. I'm in love with him."

Mikoto giggled with her excitement, "Now slave you must keep those feelings a secret for now. You are to never act on them until I say you can. I will call the painter in a moment to paint your portrait. While posing for this portrait, I think it will exciting if your facial expression will reflect your feelings for Sasuke so every time he looks at your portrait he will unmistakably know how much in love your are with him. Will you do this for me slave?"

"Yes Master with all my heart, yes."

The painting was a huge success. The look of pure love on Kushina's face in the painting was indeed unmistakable. When she finally gave it to Sasuke, Kushina whispered in his ear that the feeling conveyed in the portrait reflects her true feelings for him. Mikoto wanted to her to convey that to her son. She found it perverse that her best friend, the wife of the Hokage, and the red-hot habanera is in love with her six-year-old son, Sasuke.

Sometime later, Kirigakure sent a delegation to sign a peace treaty with Konoha. Their Kage by the name of A came too to extend an apology to the Uzumaki's for their part in the destruction of their homeland and clan. Before he could, Kimiko Uzumaki Namikaze stood up and called him on it as the 'unofficial' heir to the Uzumaki clan. Kushina was very proud of Kimiko that day even if she had to punish her.

As Kimiko was leaving the stage, she caught wind of a plot against the Hyuga clan. After begging young Sasuke for help he agreed. Once the conference started up again Sasuke saw Kushina was getting nowhere fast.

"While I am waiting for news on my daughter A, will you please tell me why I should believe or trust you about this so called apology?"

A studied the woman carefully. "As you know we plundered you clan after the destruction for any Fuinjutsu scrolls. Our scholars have been working hard to decipher them but have not been able to…"

Sasuke had been listening to A but he seems to be running around in circles. There is no way Kushina will be able to trust A at this rate. Sasuke had an idea. "Mom, I am the highest ranking Uchiha here correct?"

"I would argue that since you are not yet a Shinobi I would be but you are almost correct."

"Ok mother. I have an idea and would like to act on it. It would diffuse the situation brewing on the stage. Will you allow me to and will the rest of the Uchiha clan back me up on it?"

"Well if I allow you to act the clan would of course back you up. Why are you willing to stick your neck out for this village?"

"I am not willing to stick my neck out for this village. I will stick my neck out for her whenever she needs me." Sasuke motioned to Kushina.

Mikoto looked at her son and realized this situation could not work out any better if she planned it herself. "Go ahead son and save the day for your girl. Be sure to collect your reward from her later."

Sasuke looked at his mother and nodded before getting up and walking onto the stage. When Kushina noticed him she stopped her triad immediately. "Sasuke, what are you doing up here?

Sasuke went to Kushina and whispered, "I could not watch you struggle in vain any longer. I am here to save the day." Kushina blushed. "By the way, Kimiko will be back on the stage in a few minutes." Sasuke noticed the fires glow in her eyes once more and fell more in love with her.

Then Sasuke addressed the delegation. "Everyone, My name is Sasuke Uchiha. As you can tell, I am unfamiliar speaking to an audience so please make allowances. I am here as the highest-ranking Uchiha at this conference. Normally that honor is reserved for my brother or better yet my father who is the current head of the clan. Unfortunately, both of them are on mission currently so that leaves me."

"Today is the day for pipsqueaks to run Konoha huh. First my daughter now you Sasuke. Alright the chair recognizes Sasuke Uchiha," said Minato Namikaze.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage. The Uchiha recognizes the difficulty that the Uzumaki clan has in ever believing anything Kirigakure has to say. I understand the bad blood there. Kirigakure have been having a feud with the Uzumaki clan for a very long time before the destruction of Uzushiogakure. Uchiha records depict many such instances between them. The Uchiha clan offer it's unconditional assistance to the Uzumaki Heir in recovering all and I mean all Uzumaki property from the village of Kirigakure."

Kushina looked very relieved and happy at what Sasuke just said.

However A was not happy, "Now see here! You have a lot of nerve…"

He never got it out for a fireball from Mikoto exploded above their heads. Sasuke inwardly thanked her before he got a very stern look on this face as he spoke to a with extreme venom in his voice, "No you see here, Mr. A. Do you have any idea what one fully trained Uchiha can do? If you had, you would have never raised your voice to me in front of my Mother. You had better hope my father could be as forgiving as she is. You will return everything to Kushina Uzumaki and you will allow the Uchiha clan to make sure it is everything. Do we understand each other?"

A looked at the young man before him, "I understand and will comply."

"Good. Don't think you are out of the pressure seat yet. You have to explain this." Sasuke reached into his holster and plucked out a certain kunai. He held it up to the Minato who groaned. He saw it had a target seal on it. Sasuke dropped it on the stage floor as he walked off the stage. Behind him he heard the crash of what must have been Kimiko returning from her errand. Before he got back to his seat he caught the warm look Kushina was giving him. He smiled back at her.

Mikoto noticed the warm smile Kushina gave Sasuke and decided to have some fun with her. She got up and walked to her. Upon reaching her she could smell her sex. She got a kick out of her being wet just from Sasuke act of chivalry. She leaned into Kushina and whispered softly into her ear, "Sasuke stuck his neck out for you. Be sure to give your boyfriend his reward when you can."

With those words, Mikoto noticed Kushina's body shook mildly. It was so slight is almost undetectable. However, there was no mistake what just happened. Kushina had a mild orgasm from Mikoto's words. Mikoto got a kick out of how perverse that was.

Two days later Kushina went to the Uchiha compound to see her boyfriend Sasuke. She never really thought of Sasuke in that way until Mikoto mentioned it. However it made a lot of sense especially when you take in consideration that Kushina is in love with him and been coming to spend time with him twice a weeks for the past several years. She kind of liked referring to Sasuke as her boyfriend.

"Hey Sasuke. How you doing?" asked Kushina when she entered the main house and saw him sitting on the couch.

"I am grounded. Even though Dad is backing me up and making sure your clan's possessions are returned from Kirigakure, He ways I had no right to speak at the assembly. He also mentioned if he was there and I requested he offer the clans assistance with the retrieval process he would have gladly offered it himself. My only crime is that I spoke when I had no right to." He said that so grumpily.

She knelt before him and looked directly into his eyes. "What you did the other day affected me a greatly. I felt like a damsel whose boyfriend came to rescue."

Sasuke stuttered, "Bbb…oyy…fr..fr..iend?"

Kushina smiled at him, "Yes my boyfriend. That is if you'll have me as your girlfriend."

Sasuke's heart leapt for joy. Kushina actually acknowledged him as her boyfriend despite her being married to the Hokage. "Yes Kushina you are my girlfriend. Say let's go swimming at the beach."

"umm Sasuke I don't have my suit besides Konoha don't have any beaches. And aren't you grounded?" asked Kushina.

"Well I can go anywhere within the compound, not outside. The Uchiha clan has its own private beach. As for a suit I have a surprise for you." He reaches into a cupboard and took out a bag, then handed it to Kushina. "I had this suit made for you hoping for the chance to give it to you."

Mikoto watches Kushina look into the bag. It would be interesting if Sasuke can get her to wear that suit. The suit was a two piece design. The bottom was basically a navy blue thong and the top only had one single strap over the right shoulder. It also was navy blue. Both pieces bottom portion had a thin white strip. The top portion had a thin red strip. A small Uchiha emblem connected the shoulder strap.

The suit was made only for the Uchiha clan. Non-Uchiha members can only wear such suits only if they are declaring to be a member of the Uchiha clan and only can receive the suit as a gift from their perspective spouses. Kushina knows the rules very well. If she accepts the suit then everyone will know she plans to marry Sasuke.

"Sasuke! I can't wear this. Only your future wife can wear this. By me wearing this, everyone will know how we feel about each other. Also don't forget I am already married."

Sasuke got an arrogant smirk on his face, "First, everyone in the Uchiha clan already knows I have a huge crush on you and they also know you are in love with me." He noticed the alarmed look on Kushina's face. "Relax. That is a very closely guarded secret of our clan currently. We protect each other that way. Secondly just because you declare that someday you will be a part of the clan does not mean right away, it could be in five years or in twenty years. By that time, who knows, you might be free to marry me and I certainly be old enough."

Mikoto could not be more proud of her son. And what he did not say is that young Shinobi can marry old hags if they wish to, as long they pass all the genin exams and test. The life of a Shinobi is a very dangerous one so many allowances are made for them. Annulments can be given out to dissolve marriages even if the married couple has been married for about twenty years and have a couple of kids. However, Kushina is held to a higher standard than most being she is the Hokage's wife. Annulments to such high-ranking individuals are hardly heard of.

Kushina mulled it over a little then casually went into the bathroom and changed into the suit Sasuke gave her. When she came out the suit fit her perfectly however navy blue was not her colors. That did not matter for they were the colors of the Uchiha clan.

When they left the main house holding hands to walk down to the private Uchiha beach, everyone took notice of the declaration. That is the way of the Uchiha, to take notice of the initial declaration then pay it of no mind. No one really cared that she was the Hokage's wife. It mattered to no one she was already married. It especially did not matter that was declaring that she was young Sasuke's future wife. What mattered was she declared she will one day wed into the Uchiha clan. Many looked at the couple and thought they were a fantastic match and wished they could have gotten under Kushina's skin like Sasuke did.

Mikoto was inward giggling. 'My this is perverse to making such an open declaration of being the future wife of my six year old Sasuke.'

Now that the die has been cast, she needed to get to Kimiko, fast. She planned to take care of that big problem at Sasuke's sixth birthday party but he had to rip her cloak off her thus making her cry. She needs to deaden her natural abilities as far as Sasuke and Kushina are concerned so Kimiko won't be able to detect their relationship. If her hunch is correct and it usually is then time is running out.

Mikoto was sure time was ticking to do her magic on Kimiko to hide her handy work she did on Kushina. She was sure pretty soon Kimiko will be the next vessel of the Nine Tailed Fox. When that happens she won't be able to work her magic on Kimiko. As it is she will have a tough time with her for she is so strong willed. The only hope she had is get Kushina to help her set a trap for Kimiko. The next time Kushina came to see her boyfriend, Sasuke, she was right there intercepting her.

"Kushina."

"Yes Master."

"I need to you help me set a trap for Kimiko. Will you please take her out to eat tonight?"

"No problem Master. Minato is working tonight so I already planned to take her to Ichiraku Ramen anyways."

"Perfect slave. She will be there no doubt for hours giving me enough time to get there so I can enchant her. Only one problem, I hope she does not teleport away before I can twist her mind."

"Well I could lock her chakra up like I did at the Peace Summit."

"Would you? I bet it is exciting to zap your own daughter like that. I wish I can learn that jutsu so I can do others?"

"That's not possible Master. It's a jutsu only an Uzumaki can perform."

"Well I am pleased an Uzumaki will become an Uchiha before long so she can do that jutsu for us. Now run upstairs, your boyfriend is taking a nap in his bedroom. Have fun!"

Mikoto can't help to find it perverse to in send her sixth year old boy's middle aged married girlfriend up to see him. Also she finds it perverse that she will lock her own daughter's chakra so to make her more vulnerable to Mikoto's manipulations.

Mikoto got to the Ramen shop early to entrance everyone so they won't interfere. The she waited until she heard it, "Mom! Why did you lock my chakra like that? Did I do something I was not supposed to?"

Mikoto giggled at Kimiko complaining about her chakra. She will get back soon. It's just ironic that the mother who supposed to protect her child would serve hers up on a silver platter.

Once they got inside the Ramen shop Kimiko saw something was wrong. Suddenly Mikoto appeared. Now Kimiko knows she has to get out of there. Quickly, Mikoto restrains Kimiko. Kushina was about to jump in to help Kimiko when Mikoto said, "Kushina." Kushina then went still with a blank look on her face.

Kimiko glared up at Mikoto, "What the hell did you do to my mother, you old hag?"

Mikoto quickly activated he sharingan. Kimiko struggle, "Mother … help me … Mothe …"

Kimiko never finished the rest of her triad for Mikoto successfully entrance the little fox girl. Mikoto glanced up at Kushina. She had a tear coming out of her right eye. Kimiko was mildly successful in reaching her. Mikoto vowed to strengthen her hold on Kushina in the upcoming months.

A few hours later, Kushina walked into the Namikaze mansion with her now somber daughter. Kimiko was not angry about what happened. She had no memory at all about her brainwashing.

A few years passed and Mikoto spoke to Kushina for her final time. "Kushina."

"Yes master"

"After tonight you will be a free woman separate from my control over you. I will no longer be able to put you in a trance. If I try you will go all red hot habanera on me. Your feeling for Sasuke will be just as strong as they always been. You will still refer to him as your boyfriend. You will still want to be in the Uchiha clan. I hear you made quite a few friends in the clan since you declaration of intention to join the clan as Sasuke's wife."

"Yes Master I have."

"Enough of the Master stuff."

"Mikoto if we no longer going to play this game then I need to tell you something. I never was under your control. I played along all these years because it was fun."

"But I saw so many signs you were under it. What are your true feelings for Sasuke?"

"Well Mikoto those feelings are real. Don't ask me to explain it cause I can't. All I know is when you ask me if I love Sasuke more than my family I answered truthfully. Then when you asked me if I was in love with your son, I answered truthfully. I really did fell in love with him when he was six and I really do consider him as my boyfriend," replied Kushina.

"Kimiko?" asked Mikoto.

"Unfortunately, that brainwashing really did work. I am angry at myself for allowing it to happen without a fight. I also cannot forgive you for what you did to her."

"I did not hurt her. I understand a mother's anger to protect her loved one. The only thing I did was make sure Sasuke never returns to the Compound tomorrow. Just before he tries to enter the gates Kimiko will wisk him away."

"What is going to happen?"

"Sorry Kushina. Even though you declared that you will be one of use one day you are not one of us yet. I can't tell you. I can only ask a favor from you."

"Anything old friend."

"Take care of Sasuke as if he was your own child until such time you two can get married. I can tell you this trouble been brewing between the Uchiha clan and the rest of Konoha for years. All will be made clear tomorrow. Now you need to leave immediately and don't come back. Fugaku have been threatening to get me to order you into his bed before tomorrow."

"Mikoto, I get the impression you are saying goodbye to me."

Mikoto had tears in her eyes, "That is because I am."

Kushina then got tears in her eyes, "Well if this is really goodbye then there is something I need to say and I have a feeling you might get a kick out of hearing. We never spoke of this but for years I knew you were the superior one in our relationship. We were never true equals. How can we be? I had to ask your permission to do anything with the person I loved. I had to defer to you on a lot of decisions that should have come naturally. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed every part of it. If Sasuke and I were to ever marry, there is a word I would have to call as that best describes how our relationship is," Kushina kissed Mikoto on the cheek, "Goodbye, Mother."

Mikoto did get a thrill on how perverse it was for Kushina to be calling her mother.

A very confused Kushina left the Uchiha compound. At the compound gate, she turned around to see once more including the people she started to consider as family. Something foreboding was going to happen if Mikoto's words are accurate. As she travelled the streets of Konoha to the Namikaze mansion, tears leaked out of Kushina's eyes.

The next day around three Kushina was not surprised to find Kimiko teleporting with a zonked Sasuke. She was expecting this to happen. However, what Kimiko said next chilled her to the bone. She said the Uchihas are being annihilated. She stopped Sasuke from seeing the carnage as she says no child has to live thru that. Kushina's tears were evident, as she knew Kimiko has seen such carnage in her short life.

After Kimiko left, Kushina examined Sasuke. She saw he was under a very powerful Sharingan genjutsu. She knows the power level of all the Uchiha in the compound. None was capable of doing this. Then she remembers the stranger that attacked her after she just gave birth to Kimiko. He was an extremely powerful sharingan user, he must be behind the massacre. Luckily, she learned a thing or two about dispelling this type of jutsu from her time inside the compound.

Once the jutsu was dispelled, Sasuke was pleased to be with his girlfriend. At the same time, he demanded to know what he was doing there. When Kushina could not tell him, he got up to leave. For the first time he heard Kushina use her stern mommy voice on him. It was clear he was not going anywhere. As strange as it may sound he loved Kushina even more when she stopped him from leaving.

Sasuke's world fell apart when Kimiko told him his own brother, Itachi, had murdered every single sole in his entire clan. As Kimiko continued telling the tale of what she saw and how she fought Itachi, Sasuke finally accepted what Kimiko had told him was true.

After placing, Sasuke in bed and making sure Kimiko was in bed, Kushina had a talk with Minato. "I think I should stay in Konoha for a while. I remember how I was when I found out about Uzushiogakure and my clan was destroyed. Sasuke will be going through those same things soon. I can help him through it."

Minato hugged Kushina, "Yes, I remember how despondent you were at first as if it did not happen then you became really angry. I remember Mikoto telling you cried your eyes out on her shoulders."

"Mikoto told you that? While it's true, I bet she had a perverse reason for telling you that. Mikoto was a very perverted person at times. We played a game where she thought she could put me under a powerful hypnotic suggestive trance at any time. She would then give me commands and such. I played along the entire time."

"What kind of suggestions?" asked Minato.

"Well, she suggested I love Sasuke. Now how can I not love my best friend's child? You know I am a very loving person at heart."

"Yes I know," replied a smiling Minato, "Ok, I make sure not to send you on any missions for a while. Also I might be getting home later at nights. Tomorrow starts the official investigation behind the massacre."

"Umm Minato, Mikoto told me something I thought odd last night but in retrospect I fully understand now. She said that trouble between the clan and the rest of Konoha been brewing for years. She also said today everything would be resolved. She also asked to look after Sasuke for her until such time he can look after himself. I think she knew the massacre was going to take place. I also know that the Uchiha clan was excellent at information gathering and that they protect their own. I still can't believe Itachi did what he did. He betrayed everything the Uchiha stood for."

Kushina began to cry so Minato took her in his arms and reassured her it was going to be okay. "We should get to bed, Kushina. The next few days is going to be hell for everyone but especially Sasuke. He will need all the support he can get. Just imagine what the memorial and massive funeral will do to him. Luckily you were spared that pain when your clan was massacred."

What Minato said was true; she was spared that pain before but not this time around. The Uchiha massacre brought up many painful memories of when she was coping with her loss of her clan. Minato understood this but what Minato did not understand is that Kushina was deeply mourning the loose of her secondary clan, the Uchiha clan. Now more than ever she wanted to be a part of the clan so she can help rebuild the clan.

A shiver went down her spine knowing the only she could help restore the clan is if she gave birth to Uchiha heirs herself and the only possible father now would be Sasuke. Later as a joke, Tsunade said the best person for Sasuke to have children with is Kushina. Although it was a joke, Both Kushina and Tsunade knew what she said is true. Kushina is a full-blooded Uzumaki. Her Uzumaki genes would blend perfectly with Sasuke's Uchiha genes to make strong Uchiha offspring. In addition, Kushina will still be young enough to bear many more offspring when Sasuke is old enough to copulate with someone.

The next day Minato vowed to try to shield Sasuke as best he can from the pain to come from his great loose. However, Kimiko collapsed shortly after getting up so he teleported her to the hospital. There he discovered she suffered an injury during the fight with Itachi but rather seek medical aid she hidden it so she could be the one to tell Sasuke about the Massacre. He relayed that information to Kushina.

Kushina was watching Sasuke from a distance when the own reached her with the note from Minato. She was not surprised. Kushina knew Kimiko considered Sasuke to be her brother for a long time ever since he ripped her cloak off. It was just his awkward way of forcing Kimiko to come to terms with whatever she had to hide. Kushina even knows Sasuke considers Kimiko as his sister.

Sasuke was nine years old now. Kushina reflected how much he has changed in the years since he was six when she first fell in love with him. Her love grew since then. Now he needed her more than ever.

Sasuke was out in the yard. He had found their taijutsu training post and was practicing his speed drills. All the speed drill consisted of was hitting the post full on repeatedly with his fist. Kushina noticed he was really worked up so worked up that his fist bled from where he hit the post and still he pounded it.

Worried tremendously she hugged Sasuke so fiercely he had to stop abusing his fist. "Sasuke, you have to stop this. It will not make you feel better."

Sasuke rebelled, "Feel! Feel! You don't know how I feel. How can you know? You clan was not murdered like mine was."

Kushina then slapped Sasuke hard. Sasuke turned to her with a look of disgust in his eyes before running into the Namikaze mansion and slamming shut the guest bedroom door. Kushina just look at her hand carefully as she wondered why she struck Sasuke. Then it came to her why she did it. Carefully she went into the mansion and knocked on the guest bedroom door.

Sasuke growled, "Go away!"

Kushina for her part was not having any of that. She carefully opened the door since it was not locked and went inside. Sasuke, who was lying on the bed, just turned over to face away from her. She sat on the bed with her back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I am sorry for hitting you. What you said out there really hurt me. Have you forgotten what happened at the Peace Summit a couple years ago?"

Sasuke scanned his memory. He remembered it well. He remembers A had to answer why his village took part in the destruction of the village of Uzushiogakure and the Massacre of the Uzumaki clan. All at once he shot up in a sitting position, his eyes wide in shock.

Kushina seen the look of realization in his face, "Yes Sasuke! My clan was massacred as well. I DO know how that feels."

Sasuke hugged her as he saw the tears start to flow out of her eyes. "I am so sorry, Kushina. I am sorry."

Kushina turned and wrapped her arms around Sasuke to return the hug. They reveled in the compassionate feelings the hug gave them both. When they pulled back, Sasuke had his hands around Kushina's waist and she had her hands around his neck. They just gazed into each other's eyes as they conveyed their feelings of love and sorrow to each other.

What happened next was the most natural thing to happen in this situation. They slowly closed the distance so their lips met in a very tender yet deep kiss, it is so passionate that Kushina had trouble thinking straight. Even Sasuke, a mere boy of nine, felt so excited that he nearly exploded.

Kushina only broke the kiss when she felt Sasuke's hands moving onto her butt. "Sasuke, No. We can't. As much as I want to, we can't."

Sasuke was confused, "Why can't we if we love each other?"

"My you are a mature one for your age. Well for starters, I am still a married woman and I still love my husband very much. I can't do this to him. In addition, I made a couple of promises to your mother. First is I won't do anything with you until she says it is OK. Secondly is if anything were to happen to her I would take care as if you were my own child till we get married. I am honor bound by those promises not to do anything with of this sort till we get married."

Kimiko stayed asleep in the hospital for three whole days. When Sasuke found out about Kimiko, he stayed with her as much as he can. During that time the Massive Uchiha memorial and funeral services were held.

The council was about to place Sasuke in different care until Kushina told of the request Mikoto had about her taking care of him if anything were to happen to her. Then she made the veiled threat that maybe she would tell others what else Mikoto told her about the state of affairs between the Uchiha clan and Konoha. Minato smiled as the council backtracked themselves and unanimously decided that Minato and Kushina should from now on raise Sasuke as if he was their own son.

One night Sasuke sat us down and told us something horrible. He told us that Kimiko woke up today while he was visiting her. Now that is not the horrible part what he said next was. Kimiko evidently heard with her ears that many of the other ninja were getting injured by the sudden surge of rampaging rogue ninja intent on taking her tail to collect a bounty on it. He also told them she wish him to convey to them her apologies but she could not put the other Shinobi in danger anymore so she left the village.

Minato immediately teleported back to his office to get reports from waiting Anbu. Anbu are always waiting with reports to give to him. These reports however are only of one thing, reports on their search for his daughter. They knew he would be teleporting back in soon and knew he only wanted to hear one thing.

Back at the Namikaze mansion, Kushina was waiting up as Sasuke tried to get some sleep. She was waiting for Minato to get back with word on Kimiko. She was worried sick. Suddenly she started hearing Sasuke screaming.

Quickly, she entered what is by now Sasuke's room. "Sasuke, what is it?"

"I had a nightmare. In it I seen the dead bodies of all my kinsmen and blood everywhere. The most horrific part of it was my brother standing above them wielding his sword while smirking menacingly."

Kushina was wondering when the nightmares would start. When she went thru this process, she had those nightmares too. Hers got resolved when Mikoto said Kushina could someday be a part of her clan one day. That replaced the nightmare with a dream she still has even though by now she knows there is only one way for her to make it come true.

She hugged Sasuke to her saying it will be all right repeatedly. Sasuke calmed down eventually and gone back to sleep. Now, though, Kushina had a problem. Sasuke went to sleep while hugging her tightly. Kushina knew if she tried to leave, it would only wake him up. She resided herself to spending the night there. Eventually she fell asleep herself.

Minato came home later and found them like that. He just simply let them be and ask Kushina about it in the morning. When Kushina told him about it the next morning, he laughed hysterically.

The next night, Sasuke had another nightmare, which led to Kushina being trapped again. This happened another two nights in a row. On the fourth night, Minato stepped in.

"Kushina, no!"

"But Minato, you know how bad these nightmares are. You know he needs me. You know …"

"He can't get a good night's rest unless he is cuddling with his girlfriend!" barked Minato.

Kushina twirled around with her eyes wide in shock. She was wondering if Minato actually does know or if he was merely jesting or what.

Minato correctly understood her non-verbal question. What he said had so much anger in it she flinched. "Yes I know. I have known for a long time about your true feelings for Sasuke. Word got back to me about your non-verbal yet very public declaration that you indeed plan to be a part of the Uchiha clan thru marriage to Sasuke. Outraged I called Mikoto to my office to see if she knew anything about it. She proceeded to tell me everything. I had tears in my eyes when she mentioned how you posed for a portrait for Sasuke. I teleported into his room to see it one day. I have never seen you have an expression of that much love on your face for me as I seen in that portrait for Sasuke. Tell me none of this is true; please tell me you are not in love with Sasuke?"

Kushina with tears in her eyes looked up to Minato, "I can't do that. It's all true. If what you have said is true then you know that."

"Do you love him for than you love me?"

Kushina could only manage to nod her head yes have a big lump on her throat now.

"Have you two made love yet?"

Kushina jerked her head up immediately, "Gosh no. What kind of monster do you take me for?"

Minato put his hand up to silence her, "Fair enough. I apologize for that. I do know you could never bring yourself to do that. One last question, have you two kissed each other?"

Kushina blushed which told Minato his answer, but she also looked at the floor and said, "Yes, just the other day in his room. We did not set out to do it though. It just happened naturally. He wanted to do more but I told him I could not for I promised Mikoto I would be a good mother to him until the day we could and do get married."

"So you openly admit you are still going to marry him when the time comes," whispered Minato. "I have a problem now. I would like nothing more than to kick you and Sasuke out of my home but I cannot for two reasons. One is if I do the council would never let you keep Sasuke and two is I promised Itachi I would look after Sasuke as if he was my own child until he become a genin."

Kushina's eyes went wide in shock, "You promised Itachi?"

"Yes, I promised Itachi. I can't tell even you how that came about. All I can say is there things about the Massacre that is not what it seems. Those things are an S class secret. I have to watch over the investigation to make sure those things stay secret."

"I see," said Kushina, "You said you can't kick me out. Does that mean there is a chance for us?"

"OH hell no," answered Minato quickly, "As of now I consider our marriage over. I will allow the marriage to stay legal on paper only. You and Sasuke will stay in this house with Kimiko and me. However once Sasuke becomes a ninja, both of you will have leave immediately and I will get our marriage annulled. In the meantime, you will sleep in the other quest room from now on. I will treat Sasuke, until then, as if he is my own son. I will warn you, though; all bets are off either if you consummate your relationship with Sasuke before then or if Kimiko finds out before then. One last thing, I will stay faithful to you until our marriage is dissolved legally. You have no idea how many times I could have cheated on you but I never have either physically or emotionally. Can you say the same, Kushina?"

"No," replied Kushina sheepishly. Just then, a crazy thought hit Kushina which made her giggle.

"WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY?" yelled Minato who could not believe Kushina found any of this funny.

Kushina raised her head, "I just figured out Mikoto must have known this would happen and one last perverse idea. It's perverse that I now have my boyfriend and my husband under the same roof and each knows about the other."

Even though Minato did not show it, he also found it funny in a very perverse way of course.

When Kimiko and Sasuke was eleven the world came undone yet again. For the last two years, Sasuke has been sneaking into not only Kushina's room but into her bed as well. When he first did it she was about to say something but noticed the peaceful look on his face when he instantly fell asleep. Since then she let him in her bed but always made sure to enact a privacy barrier on her room after he snuck in.

About a month or two later, Sasuke started to snuggle with Kushina after getting into bed with her. This time she just went with it for missed the feeling of Minato snuggling with her as they slept. She knew it was Sasuke but that just made it more exciting.

A couple months later, Sasuke, feeling bold of not being rejected, took a big chance of planting a kiss on the back of Kushina's neck after snuggling with her. This time, Kushina turned over to tell him to quit it when Sasuke just kissed her.

This was no ordinary kiss either. This kiss was very long and deep, it conveyed all the feelings of love Sasuke had for Kushina. When they had to separate for air, Kushina could not chastise him. Instead, she initiated another kiss. However, she did put on the brakes when he tried to get more. Since then they would have kissing sessions in bed before falling asleep.

Shortly they were fondling each other up while they were kissing. They ended up having very fitful sleeps for they would wind up going to sleep highly aroused. As time went on each would become aroused before Sasuke sneak into her room at night in anticipation of the nightly activities. Many times Kushina can feel his erections against her. Sasuke in turn felt her hard nipples. She had to try to get some sleep while her panties were soaked on more than one occasion.

There was another reason they would become aroused before then too. It probably led to their activities in the bedroom as well. For the last two years, Kushina has been teaching Sasuke the Uzumaki art of Kenjutsu. She first told him no when he first asked her but he kept asking repeatedly until it was easier just to say yes.

The reason for her reluctance is that the relationship between master and student in the Uzumaki style is rather a very intimate one thus those only taught was either spouses or the master's own children. When Kushina explained all this to Sasuke he answered back that isn't he her adoptive son. She answered back, "Adoptive is the key word and there was a HUGE difference." Still she relented. In time both, master and student would become highly aroused just from their kenjutsu training sessions.

On the night everything changed, they just came back from a kenjutsu training session and it was late at night. Tonight was different though, both master and student were so aroused they could barely stand. This night Kushina in her highly aroused state could not think of anything but getting Sasuke into bed. She completely forgot to enact the privacy barrier, the barrier that made it impossible for Kimiko to detect what was going on.

Kimiko was not able to get any sleep that night. She kept thinking back how her whips were useless during her real fights lately. She vowed to ask her mother about this in the morning. It was about that time she heard a moan coming from his mother's room. It always disturbed her she never learned why her mother and father do not sleep in the same room anymore. Therefore, she kept trying to pry into both their rooms at night to find out why.

Her Father always would always go to sleep when he was there. He would just spend many nights in his private sanctuary room next to his office. The room that intrigued her the most was her mom's room. There was always a strong privacy barrier in place. She wondered why such a barrier would always be in place. Tonight she found out why and she ran to her dad with tears in her eyes because of it.

Inside Kushina's room, Sasuke just got there just before she was about to get into bed. Immediately he rushed over and kissed her hard. Tonight they were so aroused that they bypassed snuggling altogether. When they took a breather from kissing, Kushina was surprised her nightshirt came off when they separated leaving her naked except for her panties. Sasuke just tossed the nightshirt across the room. Sasuke had this smirk on his face when Kushina looked back at him. Evidently, he planned that move.

Not to be outdone, Kushina initiated another kiss. As she kissed him, she unbuttoned his pajama bottoms. When they separated next, they fell to the floor leaving him completely naked. When he looked into her eyes they said, 'two can play that game.'

When she looked down Kushina gasped. Sasuke was only eleven years old yet he had the biggest manhood Kushina ever seen. Well to be fair the only cock she ever saw before now was Minato's and his is considered on the massive side according to the doctors. She wondered how Sasuke got one that size and how he concealed until now.

As Kushina gazed at his massive erection, Sasuke came up to her and kissed her very gently and passionately. As he kissed her, he eased her down onto the bed. He then got on top of her and kissed her again. Afterwards he laid loving kisses on her neck and shoulders while easing down her body.

When he reached her breast, he kissed and sucked her nipples until each were hard and pointy. He then kissed down her stomach. As he kissed lower past her naval, Sasuke eased Kushina's panties down. Kushina lifted her butt so Sasuke can strip them off her.

As he eased back up between her legs, Sasuke kissed and licked her inner thighs towards her love box. Kushina spread her legs apart to give him greater access. A very small part of her was wondering where he learned how to please a woman so well, a greater part of her could have cared less.

When he started licking her pussy lips, all clear thoughts ceased. Sasuke then took great care to bring her just to point of release then stop. He then will start again until she begged him for release then he stopped again. It got so maddening that she pulled him up to give him a big kiss of need as she guided his huge rock hard manhood into the opening of her soaking wet love box.

He spoke for the first time very hoarsely, "Kushina, are you sure this is what you want? Once we do this there is no going back and things will change between us."

Kushina could only nod her head yes gently.

"And you won't push me away or say we can't?"

Kushina was going out her mind with need right now so she look at him and said, "Shut up you bastard and do it … do it Sasuke … Fuck me …"

Sasuke got this triumphant smirk and prepared himself but before he could do anything, the bedroom door exploded sending splinters everywhere. When the dust cleared, both lovebirds saw none other than a very angry Minato Namikaze.

Minato could barely look at them. The smell of the room was even worse; it was fermented with Kushina's sexual arousal. He barked, "BOTH OF YOU, PACK YOUR SHIT AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE."

An hour later, two figures were seen walking the streets of Konoha by the night guards. When Minato yelled nearby Anbu showed up to see what is up and got an eyeful. Normally he would ask them to omit this incident out their reports and order to keep their mouths shut but this time he didn't. Within the hour, everyone knew what happened that night inside the Hokage's mansion. As the pair made their way across Konoha, they were the recipients of many angry looks.

When they got to the Uzumaki house, Sasuke spoke up, "Kushi-chan, would you mind putting your boyfriend up for a while."

"I like to but I can't. I know the council will not allow it once they got word of what happened especially after what Minato is about to do," replied a sad Kushina.

Sasuke was curious, "What is he going to do that is making you so sad?"

With a tears in her eyes she cried out, "He is going to annul our marriage. I love him yet I hurt him very much. Goodnight Sasuke." Kushina ran to the front door of the Uzumaki house, unlocked it, entered it, and then closed and locked the door.

Sasuke walked alone done the streets to the old Uchiha compound. Since the massacre, Minato had the blood cleaned up and all the bodies removed. However, after the huge clean up, no one besides Sasuke set foot in the compound. Kushina did not even go there even though she wanted to be a part of the Uchiha clan someday. The compound seemed haunted, full of lost memories. Sasuke just went to the main house and fell asleep in his old boyhood room.

For the next several weeks, Sasuke tried to talk to Kushina but she had been avoiding him like he was the plague. Sasuke had to find a way to make sure she will talk to him. He formulated a plan. Part one of the plan was to find out where she was practicing her kenjutsu. She used to practice it at the Namikaze waterfall. That was definitely out. Sasuke knew she will want to practice by another waterfall. He got a map to Konoha out.

He knew the locations of all the waterfalls even if they are not on the map. He crossed out five since he knew the water there stank. He then understood she would want one nearby the Uzumaki residential house and one that hardly anyone went to. He crossed out the one closest to the house for it was too public. Three others were crossed off for they did not have enough clearing space for her to practice. He went thru these same thought processes in eliminating other waterfall areas. Only one remained but when he saw which one he said no way she could use that one.

The one in question was on the other side of the Hyuga clan compound. Because there were two separate households to the clan, the compound is vast. The only way to the waterfall is either get permission to go thru their compound or hick four hours around their entire compound.

Still that waterfall is the only one he think she could possibly be practicing her kenjutsu. The next day he left early to hike the huge distance around the Hyuga clan compound to that particular waterfall. Then he picked a hiding spot and waited long hours to see if she was using the spot. Ten hours later, his patience paid off as Kushina appeared in the clearing by the waterfall. It was about seven at night. He noted that she came from the direction of the Hyuga clan. Somehow, she managed to get permission to cross the compound to the waterfall.

Now that he found her practicing kenjutsu, he could enact the final part of his plan to get her to talk to him. He grabbed his sword that he brought with him and leapt down out of the tree attacking her. Kushina barely saw him coming but was quick enough to block him and counter attacked him. When they separated they appeared to be dancing around each other. Kushina was gauging just how much her pupil remembered. He was wary of her impending attack. A fierce volley of sword clashes between the two for the next half hour that left each other panting.

As they struggled to catch their breaths, Kushina asked, "Sasuke, what the hell are doing here and how did you find me?"

Sasuke was slump over in exhaustion. Panting, he answered, "How else can I get you to talk to me? You kept on avoiding me. And to answer on how I found you it was hard but I used deductive reasoning to figure out where you most likely come to practice you kenjutsu."

"Oh so you are a detective now," she said sarcastically, "and as far as getting me to talk to you, hmm interesting plan. Attack the girl to get her talking."

Sasuke laughed, "It worked didn't it? Here we are talking." There was a pause as if one was waiting for the other to say something else. "Kushina, will you continue to teach me kenjutsu?"

Kushina gasped once more, "Sasuke, that is what got us in trouble in the first place. I told you my family style gets pretty intimate between master and student but oh no you kept pestering me until I had to relent. What do I have to do to get you to take no for an answer?"

Sasuke thought for a minute, "You know I don't feel the usual arousal now that I usually do during the training sessions."

"That is because we merely spared. Sparing is different from usual training sessions," replied Kushina.

"Well can we spar from time to time? Not every day but maybe once a week?"

Kushina thought about it for few minutes, debating on certain things. "Yes I like that; but not here, nor the Uchiha compound, and especially not the Namikaze grounds. I am no longer allowed there."

"Why can't you go near the Namikaze grounds? Aren't you still Minato's wife?" wonder Sasuke.

Sasuke heard Kushina giggle, "You been so transfixed on getting me to talk to you that you failed to know what has been happening in the last couple days. You also seemed to have forgotten what I told you the last time we spoke. Forgetting what the girl tells you is never good for her ego, Sasuke. Minato had our marriage annulled the day after he stopped from copulating inside his house. I am no longer his wife."

"I'm sorry," whispered Sasuke conveying his sorrow. Even though he knew she loved him and planned to marry him one day he also knew she loved Minato. Mostly Sasuke's actions led Kushina down this path. He pursued her until she had no choice but to give in.

Kushina read his mind, "Sasuke, I am the adult here and I could have said no at any time. I allowed this to happen. If it makes you feel better, think of it this way, we are both at fault. Ahhh … there is a public training site near the Aburame clan. It's rocky and treacherous. It's mostly used by the Aburame clan. I know it is deserted most Saturday mornings. We can spar there. The terrain will give good battlefield practice and if someone else is using it, we just ask if we spar as well. You really do have talent in kenjutsu. I just wish I could train you some more but I can't."

"That sounds good to me. I recently found a manual to the Uchiha clan method of kenjutsu. I will use it to train by myself. Since you are now willing to talk to me now, I see no reason for me to stay here any longer. Good night, Kushi-chan."

Kushina got a warm glowing feeling hearing the pet name her boyfriend had for her. "Sas-kun, wait! Just because we can't marry now till either you come of age or become a ninja, It does not mean we can't date. Now we must not have sex. Same restrictions there too. It has more to do me being mature and you being so young. When you become a ninja everything changes for you never know when the next day will be your last. Gotta take happiness by the horns when you find it. Let go out to dinner tomorrow."

"As long as it's not ramen," replied Sasuke.

Kushina stuck her tongue out at him, "Party pooper!" She then put on her pouty face.

At dinner the next night, something was bugging Sasuke since he talked to Kushina the previous evening. Kushina noticed so she had to ask, "I see something is on your mind so ask already."

"Kushi-chan, it's what you said last night about Minato giving you an annulment. I know annulments for regular Shinobi are somewhat common and can be gotten without much fuss. However, you used to be the Hokage's wife. Annulments for them are extremely uncommon so how on earth was yours granted so quickly?"

Kushina looked up at him, "Geez, you ask the hard questions. The simple answer is it's because of who you are and who I am and how we feel about each other."

Sasuke was totally confused, "Could you please explain that?"

Kushina giggle, "You are the last Uchiha for this village. The council recognizes that so certain allowances are being made just for you. They need you to have many strong Uchiha children. To do that they need a perfect match for you genetically. Ideally, it would be a fellow Uchiha but that is no longer an option. Therefore, the council asked Lady Tsunade to make a list of suitable candidates, married or otherwise. Do you follow me so far?"

Sasuke nodded his head yes. He was finding this discussion very interesting.

"Good! Now guess who was at the top of the list as the near perfect candidate. Tsunade explained all the others we far below genetic compatibility."

Sasuke had a lump in his throat, "Not you?"

Kushina giggled, "Yes it's me. It's because I am a full blooded Uzumaki. Uzumakis and Uchihas appear to be a perfect match for each other genetically. Tsunade looked at Kimiko first but had to rule her out because she was a full blooded chimera. They are genetically different and typically not a good match for many. Tsunade does tell me the person she likes, Kiba, is a perfect genetic match for her."

"Now back to us, all this genetic investigation stuff happened after the massacre and before the massive Uchiha Funeral. Now the council would never openly break up a marriage just for that reason, especially Minato's and Mine. However, they also knew how we felt about each other so they sat on the information and waited to see what happened next. If either Minato of I asks for an annulment, then and only then, they would grant us one. You know what happened after that."

Sasuke sat back and digested the information, "So the council hopes you turn into a baby factory and me a breeding stud?

Kushina had to laugh, "You got that right, stud … ttbane!"

"Those cheeky BASTARDS!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"You're also right about that too … ttbane" laughed Kushina hysterically. Sasuke joined in the laughter.

For the next couple of years everything leveled out. Sasuke and Kushina openly dated. There was some opposition until they made it clear it was just going out place and no other intimate stuff. Kimiko was able to forgive Kushina but not Sasuke. He was still her brother but even she knew he was a bastard.

Minato was on talking terms with Kushina. He got past most of his anger. In his heart, he knew they did not set out to betray him it just happened and probably bound to happen. He was able to speak to Sasuke even.

They were able to flush out Mizuki before he failed Kimiko on purpose. It was really a combined effort of Sasuke, Kimiko, and Kushina. Kimiko actually passed the exam. Minato knew the difficulty of her chakra and knew she would not be able to pass the test normally so he started to teach her the shadow clone jutsu when she was twelve. She kept a secret until the exam.

Sasuke and Kimiko was both thirteen years old now and just passed the Academy Genin exam. Kushina and Minato did not the heart to tell them it was just phase one of the exam. The other families all had celebrations for their kids. Minato, Kimiko, Sasuke, and Kushina would have such a celebration if the incident had not happened two years ago but hindsight is 20/20. Now Minato is taking Kimiko to make the ramen shop wealthy while Sasuke and Kushina were going to a new sushi bar that opened up last week. The only reason Kushina agreed to go is that she made Sasuke agree to take to the ramen hut the next five days after.

"You are just lucky this is your celebration dinner, Sasuke Uchiha, or you would never have gotten me to agree to come here. *yuck*"

He eyed Kushina carefully, "It's not that bad."

"It's worse. My apologies to the chefs but this girl loves her ramen," declared Kushina.

"Alright! Point taken. I just like to experience new things, try them out, and see which works. Remember I am treating you to Ichiraku Ramen the next five days," stated Sasuke. Sasuke paused before continuing, "You know my birthday is in another six days and since I am a genin now I was hoping you and me can have a late night kenjutsu training session like were used to two years ago this time at a location of my choosing."

When Sasuke said that, Kushina stopped eating. Only her eyes moved as they gazed up widely directly at Sasuke. What he had requested shocked her. True they had spared consistently over the years and Sasuke got good but a training session was different. Those got them sexually heated up quickly.

Sasuke included a condition that it would be held at a location of his choosing. It is a cincher it is a place they will not be interrupted until their possible passions are fully abated the natural way. The other times, either she put on the brakes or they were rudely interrupted.

Then she remember another Phase Sasuke used. "Sorry but you are not yet a genin. I can't tell you anymore though. If you are a genin in two weeks time then I will be gladly consent to a training session at a location at your choosing," she replied while smiling warmly at him.

Sasuke was mildly shocked. He was sure he would have to argue with her to get his way. Although he does not get the part of not yet being a genin, he was sure he will find out in the next couple of days. He stood up an paid the bill.

"Why you paying the bill in the middle of dinner? We are not thru Sasuke."

Sasuke laughed a little, "So you don't want Ichiraku Ramen for desert. I have to remember that."

"Did I say we are not thru? I was mistaken. Let's go! Let's go!"

Sasuke chuckled thinking how perverse it was that he was acting as the grown up an Kushina was acting like a young girl at the moment.

A week later, Sasuke knew what Kushina meant that he was not a genin yet. Kimiko for her part understood the true meaning of the test. Sasuke had to swallow some pride to pass the test. It was a test of their teamwork ability.

A week after that he showed up at the Uzumaki house around nine at night. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"I came to collect you for our kenjutsu training session date."

"Now Sas-kun I know I said I consent to the session but you really have to give a girl a heads up so we can prepare ourselves."

"Hmm just change into your kenjutsu training outfit and grab your sword. I will do all the rest."

Kushina glared at Sasuke before turning around a head upstairs to change. When she was about to grab hr outfit she remembered Sasuke had a favorite one he enjoys seeing her in. Therefore, she grabbed her yellow gi outfit instead. When she came downstairs, she thought Sasuke would have a heart attack.

"My you look great." Sasuke could not believe his luck that she would wear the outfit he likes best. "Well let's go."

As they walked down the street toward whatever destination Sasuke had in mind, Kushina knew one thing was certain, by the end of the night she and Sasuke would make love. Sasuke knows what the training sessions do to them. When she explained that her kenjutsu art was only meant to be passed down to children or spouses it was naturally understood that children get early morning training sessions and spouses get the late night ones. When Sasuke said he wanted a late night kenjutsu training session, Kushina understood what he was actually asking for. However, Sasuke would not bypass the training session to get it though; he loved kenjutsu too much which made her happy.

When Sasuke led her into the Uchiha compound, Kushina was not surprised. Forces Sasuke could not control interrupted the last couple of times. Kushina knew there would be no interruptions this time. The only person to set forth here since the massacre investigation ended was Sasuke and now her.

When they arrived at their destination in the Uchiha compound Kushina could not believe it. They were in a secret courtyard surrounded by buildings. That was not the unbelievable part though. What was unbelievable is what was IN the courtyard. It was a twenty-foot waterfall coming off what looked like a cliff going into a pool, which was big and deep enough for swimming. The surrounding buildings were windowless and painted to look like natural rock face. During the daylight hours, it would look hooky but at night you could not tell. The ground was landscaped to look very natural. And the moonlight, it shown into the courtyard and shimmered across the water making it look like it was naturally lit.

Just being here made Kushina leak with excitement. Sasuke could not have picked a better location. When they finished their kenjutsu training session, Kushina mind was barely coherent. Sasuke carefully sheathed his sword and put on one of the two sword stands he placed out there earlier that day. He then reaches his hand out to Kushina. She understood the meaning but rather than let Sasuke do it she placed her own sword in the other sword stand. No one touches her sword.

Behind her, Kushina heard what sounded like the rustling of clothes. When she turned around she understood what it was, Sasuke was naked. He had taken ALL his clothes off and placed them on a lounge chair. Naked, he then dove into the water.

When he came up, he gazed up at Kushina and beckoned, "You have to come in!"

"Oh No. No I can't," she said before slowly peeling off all her clothes and placing them on another lounge chair. After stripping naked, she, rather than diving in, eased herself into the deepest end of the pool. The water felt like it was heated which added to their already heightened aroused states.

When they were in shallow end of the pool, Kushina turned to Sasuke, "It's amazing here. Why did the Uchiha clan never show me this spot before, Sasuke?"

Sasuke took her into her arms and whispered softly, "This is a sacred spot for the Uchiha clan. Only Uchiha clan members are allowed here."

Sasuke scooted them closer to each other so her hard nipples rubbed his muscular chest and the head of his rock hard cock nestled in the opening of her wet love box.

Alarmed, Kushina stated, "But I am not a member of the Uchiha Clan."

As Sasuke leaned his head down, Kushina wrapped her arms tightly around him and they shared a deep, soul-searching kiss. The special kind of kiss that only once in a lifetime true lovers can have.

When they came up for air, Sasuke chuckled, "This sacred spot is one of few places Uchiha Couples come to get married." Kushina slumped noticeably when he said that. He supported her as he whispered into her ear, "All they need to do to get married here is consummate their relationship."

Sasuke then rammed his rock hard cock into Kushina's soaking wet pussy. Her eyes went wide by the implications of what he said verses his actions. She then allowed herself the pleasure of making love to her new husband.

The next day she went home to clean herself up before Kimiko came over. After she left, Kushina headed over to the Uchiha compound. Even though they privately married each other last night, they needed a public wedding for all to witness and approve of it.

When her marriage to Minato was annulled years ago, Kushina had special outfit made. Before she left she went upstairs and changed into it. The top was a navy blue midriff long sleeve jacket with the Uchiha clan emblem on her left shoulder. She wore skintight white shorts with a navy blue belt and red belt loops. The belt buckle was the standard forehead protector depicting the leaf Shinobi symbol. She wore thigh high black stocking under normal black Shinobi boots. That last piece of her outfit was black finger-less gloves. She put her hair into the normal ponytail she normally wore for her missions.

Everyone who saw her standing there outside the Uchiha gate knew she was Kushina Uzumaki. Because of the outfit she was wearing, they knew why she was there too. She was there to see Sasuke Uchiha, the Uchiha she loves and married.

The End

* * *

A/N

I know a lot of hate this pairing but I find it hot in a way. I also know at times Kushina acting very out of character but I hope you can forgive me for it. If you did not like it why did you read it all the way thru to this footnote?

Also please check out my story on the game Mabinogi. It may start out as a predictable plot but it will soon get good. I enjoyed writing it especially now that I found out I cannot play Mabi anymore since recent upgrades to the game. It finally surpassed the capabilities of my computer sigh. I am not complaining though. it was fun while it lasted. So please read **'The True Militant'**.

Please review/comment as I love hearing from you.


End file.
